


so many things that i would do if i had my way with you

by izzybeejones



Series: Chr1t Shit [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Just bros being bros, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Teasing, stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeejones/pseuds/izzybeejones
Summary: Charlie hates Chris Kendall with everything he has.





	so many things that i would do if i had my way with you

**Author's Note:**

> how's it going everybody? welcome to the best trash ship of All Time.
> 
> okay but fr though, i've been tempted to write these assholes together for a year now. i only came across the ship through a group roleplay that i'm a part of, and thank god i did. i hate them but i love them. i may even write an actual story for them too...
> 
> there is nothing of worth to be found here. just boys being dumbasses and a lot of hatred... but the good kind ;)

Charlie feels like he's losing control in all of this.

It's not  _his_ fault, though - in fact, he knows exactly who to blame, and he does so every day loudly and without shame. "Chris Kendall? More like Bitch Kendall," he'd grumble under his breath as the taller boy passed him in the halls of their dorm building. "Pisslord!" he'd call to him from across the common living room, throwing popcorn at him. "Fuck you, crab bitch," he'd say, hands balled up into fists at his sides as he glares at him as they argue over some stupid shit. "You're a whiny pissbaby and I want nothing to do with you," he'd say when Chris leaves his group of friends to talk to him while he's peacefully enjoying his lunch. "Suck a dick, fuckwad," he'd mutter when he asks him to pass his joint.

Every single time, without fail, the asshole would give him a smug little smile and say something horrible in a terrifyingly honeyed voice. "Love you too, boo," he'd reply back, ruffling his hair as he walked past him. "Yes, Princess?" he'd shout back, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear and give them both knowing looks. "Any time, any place, baby," he'd throw back quickly, winking down at him. "I'm sure you mean that, kitten," he'd say, fingers reaching up to brush the hair off of Charlie's forehead. "Only dick I wanna suck is yours, baby bird," he'd tease with an eyebrow waggle before taking the joint out of his hands.

Chris Fucking Kendall.

Charlie is pretty sure he hates him.

The only reason he isn't completely certain is because he still replies to his texts, still meets up with him, still games online with him... still blushes with every new stupid nickname that the dumbass comes up with.

His friends are always elbowing him when Chris walks past (which is, of course, the  _only_ reason that Chris catches his eye at all), making all sorts of lewd suggestions. And it's not like Charlie  _cares_ \- he's completely straight, after all, the straightest a man can get - but it's really getting on his nerves. So obviously, he needs to regain control of all this: tell Chris to stop calling, stop texting, stop showing up at his dorm room with a bong and a devious smile that lights up his eyes so perfectly, stop blowing him kisses in the middle of classes that only cause him to shift uncomfortably in his seat and blush darker than necessary, stop running his finger down his arm with all sorts of promises and offers that he can take up at absolutely any time, offers that are getting more and more tempting...

As tempting as gay sex can be to a straight man.

But every straight guy is curious, right?

Charlie especially hates that that curiosity is so misguidedly directed at Chris Kendall.

Charlie  _definitely_ hates him.

It's that hatred that drives him out of his room at 2am, fury filling his mind. It's that hatred that pushes him to storm over to Chris's dorm room, knowing that his roommate is back home for the week. It's that hatred that makes him pound on Chris's door even though it's the middle of the night, honestly hoping to wake him up.

It's that hatred that causes him to grab Chris's collar when he opens the door and kiss him with everything he has.

The British asshole is obviously surprised by this, but doesn't hesitate in kissing him back, lips meeting his fervently. It's hard and fast and passionate and Charlie feels like he's surrendered all control up as he kicks the door shut behind him, fingers digging into Chris's hips to pull him closer. Chris, in turn, presses him up against the door, grinding his hips against his and causing Charlie to moan unintentionally. He quickly finds his wrists pressed against the door as Chris kisses down his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there and drawing out tiny whimpers and soft groans. Licking his lips, he finds the taste of Chris mixing with the taste of blood, and he barely has time to wonder whose blood it is before Chris is biting the spot where neck meets shoulder and he lets out an absolutely obscene moan. Really, he sounds like a fucking porn star, and he'd be embarrassed if his brain weren't short-circuiting right now, a string of curses falling from his lips.

“You strike me as the kind of person who usually does this to others,” Chris asks, licking at the bite mark as if in apology - though neither of them is sorry for it. “What’s it like, having a taste of your own poison?” Charlie squirms slightly, mouth pressed into a thin line, refusing to talk. Chris chuckles softly, breath ghosting over the hypersensitive skin of his neck, causing him to shudder. "Aw, don't be like that, Princess," he murmurs, teeth scraping along his neck as kisses back up his neck. "Don't say anything, you don't get anything." And with that, Chris pulls away from his body completely - except for the hands holding Charlie's wrists to the door - smirking down at him, pupils blown wide. Charlie glares at him, though he gets distracted by the bite mark in Chris's lower lip, the sight causing him to grow harder. Fuck, but this bitch is actually kind of beautiful right now, hair tousled and lips red. He looks like sex, and seeing just how wrecked the other man is makes him slightly more willing to respond to his  _ ~~stupid~~_ questions.

"F- _fuck_ , Chris, it-it's fucking  _good_ , alright?!" Charlie replies sharply, and Chris honest-to-god looks like he just won something.

Maybe that should make Charlie regret this.

It doesn't.

Oh, but it really, really should.

Charlie is supposed to be detached, fucking any girl that he wants, bending to no one's will but his own, and now all he wants is to keep that look on Chris's face, to do anything he can to keep him looking at Charlie like he's a treasured prize.

Chris Fucking Kendall.

He shakes off the thoughts, arching his hips off the door slightly, drawing Chris's attention to the bulge in his boxers (yeah, he came over in just boxers - what of it? It's the middle of the night!). " _Chriiiiiiis_ ," he whines out, causing the other man to groan and press against him again, kissing him with a fiery passion. Their hips grind together, barely-clothed docks rubbing against each other, and that should definitely not be enough to make Charlie explode, but he's actually  _close_ , which he finds ridiculous. He pulls back slightly - as much as he can, really - eyes roaming over Chris's face. The taller man meets his gaze with hooded eyes, small smirk forming on his lips.

"You're really desperate for me, huh, kitten?" he practically purrs at him, and if Charlie's hands were loose he'd probably punch him in his stupid, smug face. "Mmmm... Want you to suck me off, baby boy. Want your pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

The request is enough to make him blush (what is he, some middle school girl being asked by her crush to copy her homework? Fuck that shit), and he narrows his eyes at him. "Fuck you, Kendall."

"Later, Princess."

There's absolutely no reason for those words to cause a shiver to run down his spine, nor for him to flip them over so that Chris is pressed against the door, for him to kiss down Chris's bare stomach until he reaches the top of his briefs...

 _What am I doing here?_ a voice at the back of his mind asks.  _Why am I about to suck off a guy whose guts I absolutely hate?_

There's no good answer to that.

He just decides not to think about it.

He's pretty good at the whole denial thing.

Pulling down Chris's underwear, he looks a bit daunted at the sight of his dick. Still, he leans forward, almost hesitantly taking its head into his mouth, looking up at Chris through his eyelashes. The man above him groans softly, staring down at him with the same look as before. He feels the blush spread across his cheeks, hating that this is turning into an almost intimate moment. Hatefucks aren't supposed to contain looks like that, or the soft way that Chris threads his fingers through Charlie's hair. As if to prevent this thing from getting touchy-feely, he takes in more of his cock, teeth scraping it ever so slightly, and is rewarded with a beautiful moan. "Fuck, baby... so pretty down there on your knees just for _me_..." Charlie's cheeks darken slightly and he begins bobbing his head, taking in more and more of Chris's cock with each bob. "Mmm  _fuck_ , so  _good_ for me... Pretty eyes looking up at me as you take my dick...  _Shit_ , Charlie..." The obscene dirty talk spills from his mouth without any show of stopping, and though it embarrasses Charlie to no end, it's a helluva lot better than the sappy looks. Not that he doesn't like sappy looks, but this is  _Chris_ , and he's not supposed to... you know,  _feel_ any of that shit for him.

Pretty soon, Charlie's taken his whole cock into his mouth and down his throat, not even gagging. The pretty sounds and dirty words fall out of Chris's mouth completely unfiltered, and Charlie finds that he wants to draw even more out of him. This definitely won't be a one-time thing.

"F-fuck, Princess, 'm gonna... I'm so  _close_  baby..." Chris groans out, which Charlie takes as a compliment to his natural ability at being a cocksucking son of a bitch. It may be his first time on the giving end, but he's received enough in his lifetime to know exactly what works and what doesn't.

Reaching out to cup and play with Chris's balls, for example, causes him to shudder and tighten his fingers in his hair. He doesn't even mind when Chris takes control, using his grip in his hair to throatfuck him. If anything, it turns him on even  _more_. "Such a good little  _whore_ for me, h-huh, pretty boy?" Charlie groans softly, and the vibrations in his throat cause Chris to moan too. He can sense what's coming in the way that Chris is tensing up, and he takes his entire cock into his mouth. He hums around it, causing more vibrations, and the only words the man above him seems to remember are curses and his name.

He's pretty damn proud of himself.

Too proud.

Before he has time to analyze that fully, Chris is cumming, and Charlie doesn't even hesitate in swallowing it all down. When he finally pulls back from the softening dick, Chris seems to have remembered how to speak. "C'mere, baby boy." Those oddly soft brown eyes watch him as he pushes himself to his feet, and Charlie's about to make some snide comment about how easy that was when Chris pulls him in, kissing him deeply. Charlie groans and pulls away.

"Gross, dude! My mouth tastes all... like  _you_ ," he complains, wrinkling his nose. Chris regards him with a smug but tired expression

"You didn't seem to mind how I tasted a moment ago, when you were--"

"Shut up!" Charlie knows he's blushing now, and he hates that, too. "I'm just saying, you  _should_ mind!"

"Well, I don't," Chris replies simply before tugging him back in. With a roll of his eyes, Charlie gives in, kissing him almost softly - especially when compared to their earlier kisses.

"You've got the stamina of a 12 year old boy, bitch," he murmurs against his lips, not opening his eyes.

"You would too, if you had the view I did, sweetheart." Charlie groans. "Now... I'm pretty sure we've still got something to take care of, don't we?" The shorter boy opens his eyes slightly in confusion, but then Chris is cupping his dick and he's moaning into his shoulder. "Don't worry, baby... I'm gonna take good care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> am i sorry? n o p e


End file.
